


Kagami is the Pushover Parent

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Series: Local Basketball Nerds Adopt Sports Children [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I lied, Gou gets a mention not a line, Kagami and Akashi got married, M/M, So basically, Sorry), and now they're adults who adopted 5 kids, but it works cause they all have red(ish) hair, but its not bad, everyone gets at least one line, first fic ever, it's cute i promise, kagami loses his shit over the dog, there's a dog, who all happen to be from different shows, you dont actually need to know the fandoms and characters to enjoy the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: All Kagami wanted when he got home from work was an escape from the rain and some time with his children. Unfortunately, the kids have found something else to play with. (Kagami almost wishes he was back in the rain.)





	Kagami is the Pushover Parent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARC_Fangirl_0w0v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/gifts).



> Hello! How's it goin'?  
> I'm brand new to this whole "actually writing fics" and the subsequent "putting them in places where people can see" thing. (And of course I chose a rare pair AND a crossover so... yeah... shootin' for the stars here.)  
> Hope you like it, tell me what you think! I may write more and make it a cute domestic series but... who knows?!  
> Enjoy! :)

The first thing he sees when he walks in the door are the kids, clustered around something on the floor and ignoring the mud splattered around them.

"I'm ho -- what are y'all doing?"

"Dad!" Shouyou quickly grabs the thing and bounces up to Kagami, shoving whatever is in his hands into Kagami's face. "Can we keep it?"

It takes two seconds and a sudden lick on the nose for Kagami to realize what’s in front of him, and NO he does NOT screech in terror as he shoves himself back to the front door, trying to get as far away as possible without actually going outside in the rain (though if his son moves that hell-beast any closer, all bets are off).

"Whoa, Taiga, you alright?" Rin's concern is touching, until he smirks and continues with, "Yelling like that HAD to have hurt your vocal cords." The father scowls at his son as he straightens up and smooths out his mussed clothes.

"I'm fine, thanks. What the hell's a dog doing here?" he looks back at his children, watching Kenjirou and Gou scratch and coo at the little devil in Shouyou's arms.

"Oh! Well, this little cutie must've been hiding from the rain on our porch and when I got home from the rink, he slipped in between my legs and got in, didn't you, you little ball of sunshine you." His eldest boy devolved into more cooing and Kagami decided that he was quite done with all of this.

"Alright, that's enough." He opens the door behind him and sharply motions towards the monsoon outside. "Put him back. We are not having dogs in this house."

This statement is met with shocked gasps followed by loud exclamations of "No!" and "How could you?" and "He'll die out there!"

And... look, Kagami knows he's the nicer parent: he lets the kids play more, tells them it's okay to slack a bit on their homework, helps them ruin their appetites with sweets before dinner, and, frankly, he's not nearly as scary when upset as Akashi is, but he will be damned before he backs down on this.

He had to deal with close proximity to a dog all throughout high school and college, as Kuroko refused to go practically anywhere without Nigou and Kagami hung out with his best friend all the time. Kagami suffered through that hell and he thinks he deserves a little karmic reward for his sacrifice. Having a dog-free home is the reward he chooses and he won't give it up for ANYTHING.

Well. Anything except his littlest daughter Natsu walking up and strategically crushing the majority of his resolve with her wide eyes, fluffy orange curls and a candy-sweet plea of "But please daddy, he's gunna be so scared and lonely and cold outside. Please?"

"Erk-- well…"

"Pretty please?"

"But, baby…"

"With cream and sugar and basketballs on top?"

Kagami sighs in defeat and closes the door. Gou, Kenjirou, and Shouyou all start grinning in hope.

"Fine." They all cheer. "But! You keep him on the hardwood floor and don't let him anywhere near me." Nods all around; everyone has gone back to playing with the puppy, clearly not listening.

Kagami sighs again. "At least I know Seijuurou will back me on this when he finds out."

\----

"Honestly, Taiga?" his husband says later that night. "I don't really mind the dog so long as we get it trained to be obedient."

Kagami groans loudly, masking the sound of Sei's laughter, "I refuse to live in this hell!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v, and I'm so glad she gave me so much inspiration and motivation to write!


End file.
